Eu sabia que você era problema I knew you were trouble
by stefkmybside
Summary: Eu acho que quando tudo acabar, tudo volta em flashes, sabe? É como um caleidoscópio de memórias, tudo volta. Mas ele nunca volta. Acho que parte de mim sabia desde o segundo em que eu o vi que isso iria acontecer.


Eu sabia que você era problema

Sinopse:

Eu acho que quando tudo acabar, tudo volta em flashes, sabe? É como um caleidoscópio de memórias, tudo volta. Mas ele nunca volta. Acho que parte de mim sabia desde o segundo em que eu o vi que isso iria acontecer. Não é na verdade nada que ele disse, nem nada que ele fez. Era o sentimento que veio junto com ele. E a coisa louca é, eu não sei se eu sequer me sentirei dessa forma de eu não sei se eu deveria, eu sabia que seu mundo mudou depressa demais e queimou intensamente, mas eu só pensava em como pode o diabo estar te empurrando em direção a alguém que se parece tanto com um anjo quando ele sorri para você? Talvez ele soubesse que quando me viu. Eu acho que eu perdi o equilíbrio. Eu acho que a pior parte de tudo isso não foi perdê-lo. Foi me perder.

E como numa historia de terror posso descrevê-la assim:

Era uma vez. Há alguns erros atrás, eu estava na sua mira. Você me pegou sozinha. Você me encontrou

Acho que você não se importou. E acho que gostei disso. E, quando eu me apaixonei intensamente, deu um passo atrás sem mim.

E ele há tempos está longe, quando está ao meu lado e percebo que a culpa é minha. Porque eu soube que você era problema quando você apareceu. Que vergonha para mim agora. Voou comigo a lugares a que eu nunca tinha ido. Até me pôr no chão, agora estou deitada no chão duro e frio.

Nada de desculpas. Ele nunca verá você chorar. Finge que não sabe que ele é o motivo pelo qual você está se afogando. E ouvi em sussurros na rua que você seguiu adiante. Um novo furo em seu cinto. É tudo o que serei. E agora vejo. Ele havia partido havia tempo quando me conheceu. E percebo que a piada é sobre mim.

E o medo mais triste chega causando arrepios de que você nunca amou a mim ou a ela ou a ninguém. Eu soube que você era problema quando você apareceu, mas eu não quis ver.

_Swift, Taylor, I knew you were trouble. __Álbum: Red. (letra da música adaptada para sinopse de "Eu sabia que você era problema" fanfiction.)_

Cap. 1- Nós vivemos e aprendemos a dar um passo de cada vez.

Junho de 2006 – Harvard University

Acabo de ver mais um miserável filme sobre Sherlock Holmes. Nem um deles faz jus aos livros. Levantei-me da cama para desligar o aparelho de DVD, peguei o controle da TV e desligo-a em seguida. _Ai, meu Deus cadê a Rose que não chega? _

Rose é minha, amiga de infância e colega de quarto, ela é loura, mas não platina ou loura de farmácia, ela é uma loura nascida, com cabelos louros herdados de sua mãe. A senhora Hale é uma mulher muito bondosa e amável, ela nem parece ser a mãe da Rose. Simplesmente pelo fato de que a Rose não é nada amável. Amigável? Até pode ser, ao menos pra mim ela é a única coisa que posso dar essa definição: amiga.

Faz apenas duas semanas que eu me mudei para cá. Harvard, não é lá essas coisas como eu pensava ser. Eu estudei minha vida toda em escolas publicas, mas a que me marcou profundamente foi a Forks High school, foi lá que me preparei para chegar aqui. Bom, memórias boas, mas já está na hora de dormir, entretanto só posso dormir quando a Rose chegar, ela tem a chave do quarto, porém nunca se lembra de sair com a mesma no bolso.

Ela disse que ia numa festa no bairro sul do campus, é lá onde as fraternidades moram. A casa das Gamma Phi Beta é onde está tendo festa hoje, deve ta rolando muita bebida... Homens... Drogas... Homens... Gostosos... Homens... A Rose pegando... Homens e eu aqui, de pijama estampado com desenhos do piu piu, cabelo bagunçado e amarrado num rabo de cavalo frouxo, mas nem se eu quisesse eu poderia ir a uma festa dessas. Sou uma nerd, uso óculos de grau, sou magra demais até para uma modelo, branca demais, medrosa demais e o principal, inteligente demais para o gosto de certas pessoas. Mas eu gosto de quem eu sou. E isso é verdade. Tenho orgulho de mim, de quem eu me tornei. Eu me fortaleci com esses anos que sofro bulling. Pra mim esse é o meu dia a dia.

Meus sonhos? São bem simples na verdade, eu só quero me formar em direito, ter uma boa casa, trazer meu pai pra morar comigo. Eu acho que só. Onde eu morava era tão pacato e silencioso que o único som ouvido na minha rua era o barulho da chuva caindo sobre o teto de telhas em madeira rústica da minha casa velha. Casa onde vira meu pai ser feliz com minha mãe. Isso durou pouco se comparado a vida conjugal de muitos estadunidenses. O que sei, é que: meu pai é novo demais pra ser pai de uma garota de 18 anos e posso dizer o mesmo da desmiolada da minha mãe. Se é que assim posso chamá-la. Sempre soube que ela era inconstante, mas quando se trata de Renée nunca se sabe nada.

Quem me olha de longe vê: pele tão branca que chega a ser reluzente, olhos pequenos sob lentes multifocais grandes envoltas de uma armação de tamanho também "grande", um palito envelopado em camisetas ou moletons dois tamanhos maior que o que meu corpo pede, duas varetas um tanto cumpridas sendo cobertas por uma calça jeans levi's ou walmart e se olharem para a cabeça verão um emaranhado de fios castanhos avermelhados que nunca se satisfazem em ficar no lugar onde coloco.

Minha vida social? Eu não diria que tenho uma, mas se "vida social" poder se resumir a conviver com pessoas, é... Acho que tenho uma. Como já disse, tenho UMA amiga, na minha sala tem 20 pessoas da qual só falo com... Duas? Acho que é isso, festas? Isso está fora de cogitação, como dito anteriormente: sou uma nerd sem sal, que não tem nada a ver com essas pessoas... Bem que eu queria, mas a vida não é justa.

Ah! Quer saber, é melhor eu ir dormir.

Novembro de 2006- Harvard University.

- Pai, eu to prestes a entrar de férias, então vai dar pra eu passar o Natal com o senhor e com a Renée. – Estranho chamar quem me deu a vida pelo primeiro nome? Sim, porém tenho motivos pra isso.

Há algumas semanas meu pai me ligou perguntando se eu ficaria com raiva em saber que minha mãe estava falando pra todo mundo, que sou bonequinha de luxo. E que ainda por cima é disso q sobrevivo aqui em Massachusetts. _Antes ser bonequinha de luxo do que uma bêbada pirada! _Tinha dito ao meu pai. Ele como sempre, só lamenta.

-_ Que bom, Bells. Estarei ansioso por isso. Você vem quando?_

- Acho que depois da prova de Bioquímica. Que acontece... deixe-me ver aqui na minha agenda...- Parei de andar e me recostei em uma das pilastras de concreto escuro do corredor nove. Sentei-me no batente de mármore indiano super liso e pus minha mochila sobre ele. Apoiei o telefone celular entre a orelha e o ombro esquerdo. Folhei a pequena agenda de capa em couro. - Pai?

_- Ainda na linha, Bells._

- A prova é no sábado, então no domingo à tarde chego a Seattle. O senhor me pega em Port Angeles ou eu vou de ônibus até Forks?

-_ É claro que te pego, meu bem. Eu te ligo na sexta, o dever me chama, Bells._

- Está bem. Beijos e cuidado chefe Swan!

-_ Sempre..._ – Depois disso só ouvi o Tum Tum Tum da linha agora muda.

Eu teria que pegar um ônibus para ir até Port Angeles, mas tudo bem. Fico me perguntando como deve estar Forks, Ângela, Jessica... Elas me faziam de piadinha na escola, entretanto sempre tive um desejo secreto em fazer parte daquele grupinho só de meninas. Mas Shakespeare sempre estava debaixo do meu braço. Fazendo-me companhia.

No primeiro mês aqui em Harvard passei por mais uma saia justa da vida. Fui chamada na reitoria e lá me disseram que minha ficha de inscrição havia sido clonada e só o curso modificado, mas eu impus minha autoridade de nerd e perguntei o que inferno aquilo significava, daí me disseram: as cédulas serão anuladas. Você terá que fazer um novo exame de aptidão. Aí mudei de curso. Faço agora epidemiologia ao invés de política da saúde publica. Até que o curso é bom, ta me deixando com os olhos bem abertos em relação às bactérias existentes no mundo. Posso até citar uma delas: Alice não sei o que lá.

Ela faz o mesmo curso que eu e é um pé no saco de todo mundo, mas como sempre ninguém tem coragem de falar isso pra ela.

- Rose você viu minha escova de cabelos preta? – Eu estava arrumando as malas, e só faltava a bendita escova. A escova que o James me deu quando começamos a namorar, até eu descobrir que ele era na verdade Gilete. Corta dos dois lados... Tem coisa pior do que saber que seu namorado come veado? Acho que pra mim, não.

- Não, você deveria dar um fim nessa paixonite bubônica. Se é que não já virou TB avançada. – Rose virou de costas pra mim tentando encaixar com as mãos para trás o feixe esquerdo do sutiã com o direto. - Faça algo de útil e feixe essa droga pra mim.

- Estou indo. Por que você não vai agora comigo? Pronto.

- E quem disse que não vou? – falou apontando para o canto direito do quarto. Bem no canto da parede estava uma mochila bem grande, mas não muito.

- Só isso?

- E pra eu ficar bonita, preciso levar todas as minhas tralhas? Se toca, Bella.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou!

O aeroporto está cheio. Época de fim de ano é sempre assim. Todo mundo viajando para ver a família. A Rose está fazendo o check-in. Eu estou sentada numa cafeteria próxima ao portão de embarque. Daqui a cinco horas vou estar em casa. Com meu pai e a louca da Renée.

A Rose vai pra casa dela e nós combinamos de dar uma volta pela cidade, só para matar a saudade. Meu pai vai levá-la pra casa. Eu sou uma boa amiga vou emprestar meu pai para ela.

- Moça! A conta, por favor. – A moça de toquinha na cabeça me trás o papelzinho. Vou até o caixa e pago a conta do meu cappuccino.

Giro os calcanhares colocando o troco na carteira. Esbarro em algo. Ou alguém.

- Desculpa ...- Minhas palavras fogem ao olhar o cara alto, com óculos wayfarer Ray ban de película escura, jaqueta de couro preta e calça jeans rasgada por toda perna. _Bad boy._ Primeira descrição que me vem em mente.

Musculoso, gostoso... Não é homem pra mim!

- Olha por onde anda. – diz ele seco. A boca rosada... – Vai sair da frente ou não?

- Ops! Desculpa. De novo. – saio do café dando passos largos e bem cumpridos.

- Bella, presta atenção! – grita Rose na porta, eu ia atropelando-a também. Falta de atenção. – Ui, já sei o porquê da sua distração... – Rose se inclinou na porta para olhar o cara lá dentro.

- Eu não estou distraída, não. Só que ele é... Grosso. - fiz careta ao fim da frase.

- Ah! Tá bom vai me dizer que você não sonha com uma grossura como essa em você? – Disse ela e fiz careta mais uma vez.

- É serio.- Fiz cara de impaciente.

- Tão sério que você está toda vermelhinha né? Bella, sinto muito em lhe dizer... – Afagou meu ombro direito com a mão. -... Você precisa de um homem.- Revirei os olhos.

No mesmo momento em que a minha "amiga" proferiu tal calunia a voz de uma mulher sôo através do alto falante chamando os passageiros do vôo 374 da American airlines.

Cadeira 25, cadê você? Ah! Aqui. Coloco minha mochila no compartimento para bagagem de mão sob os assentos acolchoados estampados com a logomarca da empresa aérea. Sento-me na janela. Sempre exijo a janela porque da pra recostar a cabeça e dormir um bom soninho até Seattle.

Recosto-me no banco, dou um leve ajuste para que fique confortável. Tiro o iPod do bolso esquerdo da calça. Ligo-o e ponho o Van Morrison para cantar. Fecho os olhos e agora só quero curtir Brown eyed girl, mas alguém cutuca meu ombro. Abro e ergo os olhos, nossa!

- Parece que está me perseguindo... Meu nome é... Anthony. E o seu é... – Fala ele com um sorriso torto bem sexy. Apesar de demonstrar demora e indecisão em relação a seu nome ele agora está bem calmo e sei que está me encarando minha palidez e feiúra magrela sob o seu óculos estiloso.

É desconcertante...

- Isa... Isabella. – Engasgo na primeira silaba do meu nome. Sua presença me trás um fio de medo e indecisão. O alerta em meu cérebro avisa:

_Ele é um problema. _


End file.
